


Chava Cerilla NSFW Alphabet

by StorrmyWiinds



Series: Fictif NSFW Alphabet [1]
Category: Fictif, Heir to Love & Lies | Who Killed La Dama Roja? (Visual Novel)
Genre: Chava Cerilla headcanons, Cock Size, Fictif headcanons, Fluffy Smut, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Uncircumcised Penis, i tried to make it as gender neutral as possible UwU, just the nsfw alphabet, which is pretty self explanitory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorrmyWiinds/pseuds/StorrmyWiinds
Summary: Just some NSFW Alphabet for my favorite Colombian :)
Relationships: Chava Cerilla (Fictif)/Reader, Chava Cerilla (Heir to Love & Lies)/Reader, Chava Cerilla (Who Killed La Dama Roja)/Reader
Series: Fictif NSFW Alphabet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208648
Kudos: 4





	Chava Cerilla NSFW Alphabet

**_A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)_ **

Literal KING of aftercare. Chava is a huge pleaser, he just wants to make you happy all of the time. Whether the sex was soft and sweet or hard and nasty (which isn't often, as he never wants to hurt you and never wants it to seem like he doesn't respect you, even though you’ve told him plenty of times that you know that isn't the case), Chava will be at your beck and call for hours afterward. He’ll fret over the smallest marks he leaves on your body (“Dios Mio, I'm so sorry mi amor”) and he’ll offer to make you food or get you something to drink to make up for it, but if you don't want any of that, he’s more than happy to cuddle up next to you underneath the covers, pressing gentle kisses to the bruises and marks on your collar bones. 

**_B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)_ **

Chava’s arms and hands are his favorite body part. His arms are well defined and muscular from all of the years he worked on Abuela’s plantation and his hands are big and strong, his fingertips callused from using them so often. Chava loves whenever you say how much you love his arms and hands, and always feels a lot more confident when you do.

Chava loves your hips and legs, watching your hips move whenever you dance just about kills him. The curve of your legs and hips just makes his head fogs up whenever he has the chance to look at them and if you ever point this out to him, he’ll get all flustered and try to play it off as if he just zoned out and his eyes just  _ ended up _ watching you walk across the plantation. 

**_C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)_ **

He’s got a guilty pleasure of seeing you covered in his cum and he loves watching you lick it off of him or yourself. The first time you had ever licked up his cum, he almost came again right then and there.

**_D = Dirty secret (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)_ **

The first time Chava masturbated, he finished in seconds just by thinking about you. 

**_E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)_ **

Chava isn't inexperienced, but he’s definitely not an expert by any means. He’s been with enough people to know what he’s doing but when it comes to you, he will go out of his way to learn your body like it’s the back of his hand. He wants nothing more than to be able to please you in any way that he can and he’s proven how quick of a learner he is.  Chava  _ really  _ knows how to use his hands.

**_F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)_ **

Chava's favorite position would probably be something that allows the two of you to be as close as possible. Missionary comes to mind, but what Chava really likes is cowgirl, but instead of him laying flat on his back, his back is against the headboard or wall so your bodies are pressed more together. It’s slow and intimate, just how Chava always is. 

**_G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)_ **

Chava wouldn’t be the one to start the goofiness, as he usually is super serious whenever you two are getting into it, but if you were to crack a joke or start giggling over something (like if his fingers ghosted over a very ticklish part of your rips) he’d pause before chuckling alongside you, shaking his head as he’d try to pull you back into the moment. 

**_H = Hair (how well-groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)_ **

Chava’s hair is pretty thick and he’s got a good amount of light brown hair all over his body **.** Grooming isn't all that of importance for Chava, but if you were to ask him to, he’d be more than happy to clean himself up for you. 

**_I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)_ **

you’ll never meet anyone more romantic than Chava Cerilla. He loves to spoil you and your pleasure is always more important than his. although the sexy moments can sometimes be a spur-of-the-moment thing, Chava always tries his hardest to make it at least a little bit romantic by treating your body as if it were a temple and he was there to pray to the gods above.

**_J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)_ **

It's rare that Chava has any free time to be able to self-indulge, as he’s often so busy around the plantation but when he does have time to sneak off to take care of business, it’s usually very quick and straight to the point. However, sometimes, late at night when he’s alone in his room, he’ll trail his hands very lightly down his body, so lightly that it causes goosebumps to cover his tan skin and he’ll tease himself with thoughts of you. 

**_K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)_ **

Chava has a praise kink. he likes to be told what he’s doing is good and that he makes you feel good. (” ~~you’re such a good boy, baby~~ ” ) 

It also goes both ways because he loves to praise you as well, even if he’s doing all of the work. ( ” ~~Eres tan bonita así, mi amor~~ ” )

**_L = Location (favorite places to do the do)_ **

there's just something about doing it in the back seat of Chava's truck that just drives both of you crazy. Maybe because it’s such tight quarters, letting the two of you be as close as possible as you devour each other. The foggy windows and heavy air is Chava's favorite and it just causes him to keep ongoing. 

**_M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)_ **

Honestly, you just turn him on. Anything you do has the possibility of getting his engine started, especially when you try to speak Spanish, he thinks it’s cute and sexy.

**_N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)_ **

Anything to do with hurting you or talking badly about you. Chava can’t stand the idea of hurting you in any way, and even if you ask him to do it, he won’t. 

**_O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)_ **

He loves giving more than receiving and would be more than happy to only give oral to you for the rest of his life. He loves the way you taste and feel and the noises you make when he’s pleasuring you could make him finish right then and there. Chava is a quick learner, and he pays attention to how you react to certain things he does so when he goes down on you the next time, he knows exactly what to do to get you a shaking mess.

**_P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)_ **

Chava likes to take his time, savoring every inch of you until the both of you reach your orgasms. Being able to relish in the moment, taking in the sight of your body and how he makes you feel. He never likes to rush things if possible because it’s much more enjoyable this way. 

**_Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)_ **

Although Chava likes to take it slow and sensual, that doesn’t mean he can’t be sloppy and fast. Sometimes, you just gotta have a few quickies to get through the day, especially when the both of you are super busy either on the plantation or running errands in town. It’s not uncommon for Chava to pull you away in the middle of a hectic day just to have you against one of the more secluded parts of the plantation. It’s usually sloppy and fast and when you’re done, he’ll press a quick kiss to the corner of your mouth, give you a sheepish grin and tell you that he loves you before he’s casually returning to whatever task he has to finish. That man just can’t keep his hands off of you sometimes.

**_R = Risk (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)_ **

You would think, based on how sweetly Chava treats you, he wouldn’t want to risk being caught but that is the farthest from the truth. He loves having you in such exposing spots whether it’s on the plantation or somewhere in town, there’s just something so thrilling about being caught that it just makes him want you even more.

**_S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)_ **

This man could go on for hours and while most men would tap out after finishing once, Chava could jump right back in, ready to go. It honestly depends, if you had gone back to the United States and the two of you were apart for a while, he’d finish pretty quickly but he usually doesn’t have that kind of trouble. He wears YOU out sometimes. 

**_T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)_ **

Chava doesn’t have toys, as his hand works just great for himself but if you were to bring up the idea of using toys, he would be very interested and wouldn’t mind exploring that. He still most likely wouldn’t want to use it on himself, but he’d be more than happy to use toys on you, especially something that vibrates.

**_U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)_ **

Chava isn’t much of a tease, as he loves giving you what you want, but he will retaliate if you were to tease the crap out of him first.

His hands would linger more, on the lower part of your back or on your thighs and he’d get real close as if to kiss you but just as your lips are about to touch, he’d pull away and give you a smirk. He really knows how to mess with you, so be careful!

**_V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)_ **

Chava isn’t loud, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t vocal. He makes low grunts and soft growls, he’ll let out shaky breaths and soft curses in Spanish. 

**_W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)_ **

He sleeps naked during the summer, as it gets too hot sometimes for clothing.

**_X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)_ **

Chava is just below average, packing 5.5 inches with a good amount of girth. He is more than likely uncircumcised

**_Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)_ **

Chavas sex drive is very high, he’s always wanting you in one way or another but he would never push you into doing anything if you didn’t want to or if you weren’t in the mood. Just know that that man is ready at a moment’s notice.

**_Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterward)_ **

Chava won’t fall asleep ever unless you’re asleep first, no matter the situation. So he’ll lay there, humming a soft tune underneath his breath as he waits until you’ve fallen asleep before allowing himself to close his eyes and drift off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> this will also be posted over on Tumblr! @/idont-knowwhat-todo-withmy-life


End file.
